Haley's Second Job
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: With Nathan crippled and out of action, a teaching salary can't sustain the Scott household. At least, not in Haley's eyes. So the wife and mother justifies a new way to earn some cash: the porn business. RATED M for sex and language.
1. The Beginning of Something Beautiful

**Haley****'****s****Second****Job  
>Chapter<strong>**One:****The****Start****of****Something****Beautiful**  
><strong>-<strong>**-****-****-****-****-****-****-****-****-****-****-****-****-****-****-****-****-**

Haley James Scott was out at the first day of her new job. Teaching wasn't quite paying the bills and with Nathan a paralysed, arrogant bastard in his wheelchair, it was up to her to be the family's breadwinner. As respectable a person as Haley once was, her new profession spoke volumes of the woman she was now, for this wasn't just any normal job; she was doing porn. Sensible, mature, smart Haley James Scott had made the tough decision to fuck for cash, and her husband knew nothing about it.

"What are you doing, Mr Jones?" Haley said in her best porn voice as a male talent began stripping. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, blue tie, and black pants.  
>"You've been a bad girl, Miss Harper. Let Principal Jones shows you what he does to bad girls."<br>"No, Mr Jones," the brunette gasped as the guy made haste of his pants and his dick sprung out; "I'm a virgin." For a newbie, Haley was quite good, and her movements were very erotic. She wore your typical schoolgirl outfit – the white shirt and plaid skirt – and had her hair in ponytails.  
>"Well then I'll show you how it's done," the older gentleman came closer and Haley dropped to her knees right on queue. Like a starved minion, she took the man's dick in her mouth and began blowing him quick smart. The usual slimy, cliché porno stuff really kicked into gear and before Haley knew it, she was taking it doggystyle. Fifteen sweaty minutes later, she had the man's cum sprayed across her ass and the scene was done and dusted.<p>

"Well done, Haley," her director shook the new starlet's hand and the next line of pornographer's came through the door looking all glamorous. Haley felt good about herself. Much better than she thought she would. She went into the shower room to wash up and that's when her co-star came in for round two.  
>"You were great," he gave her a smile.<br>"Well, thanks," Haley blushed. "But it was all you." She felt herself getting horny again and they were both still butt naked. Just then the man pinned her up against the wall.  
>"Round two?" he asked with a smirk.<br>"I don't know," she answered nervously.  
>"At least jerk me off a little." He kissed her neck, looking to tempt Haley.<br>"Okay." Haley felt a touch of guilt but it was rather short-lived. Maybe if Nathan still treated her all right she might be a little less willing to get with this guy with no money attached, but she craved cock and that porno shoot before reminded Haley of just how much she loved/missed it. Haley grabbed onto his dick with both hands and tugged it back and forth like there was no tomorrow.  
>"Oh, Alice. Don't stop, baby. ALIIICE!"<br>"Who's Alice?" Haley grinned, loving that this guy was most probably fantasizing she was somebody he knew. And the man was a bit uneasy and hesitant to answer at first, but he did.  
>"My daughter," he said through groans, and Haley immediately picked up the pace in her handjob.<br>"How old is she?"  
>"Twenty this month." Haley went faster again, and the man ejaculated almost immediately. Haley aimed his dick for her face and string after string met where she so desired. She had never been on the receiving end of a facial before, despite her burning desire to be.<p>

Haley left the studios with a wad of cash and a satisfied pussy. She was a born natural for the business – carrying that cute factor and sporting a face that lit up so well. She could hardly wait for tomorrow's lesbian shoot, and that night (with Nathan brooding in downstairs) got herself off to the thought of eating out a girl.

Early the next morning, Haley awoke with a hand still down her pants and no husband beside her in bed. She sighed in frustration immediately and went off to the bathroom to masturbate and release some of that negative energy. Once she got Jamie ready and dropped him off at kindergarten, she drove to the porn studios and was greeted with two lovely girls. They were her co-stars for today.  
>"Ohmygod, you must be Haley," the brunette woman eyed Haley up and down. She must have been in her late 30's but her body was still slamming.<br>"You are as cute as they said you were," the much younger one spoke; her accent densely Southern. "I'm Melanie. Nineteen. I'll be your sister for the day."  
>"Alice. I'll be your mischievous mommy."<p>

Haley's nipples hardened at the prospect of having sex with these two beauties. By the time her make-up and wardrobe was done, Haley was wet and über horny. And then smoking hot Melanie stepped on set in her short denim shorts and bikini top. There wasn't much of a script to go by in these scene – at least not for Haley. She only had a couple cheesy lines; Mel had the bulk of it, where she got into a riff with Alice's character (their mother) about boys and eventually it all led to fucking.  
>"You like mommy's fingers up your tight little cunts?" Alice asked nicely as Haley and Melanie lay there getting banged.<br>"Oooh, mommy. I fucking love it," Mel moaned. "Tell mommy how much you like it, sis," she turned to Haley.  
>"It's amazing. It's so amazing, <em>mom<em>." Haley felt a touch awkward using the M word at a time like this, but she knew that type of thing is what her co-stars and the viewers got off on.  
>"Do you wanna see momma's strap-on, Katie?" (Katie being the name of Haley's character). Haley smiled and nodded. "Attagirl." Alice exited the room and left the two girls to make out for a while. When she returned, her strap-on was fitted and coming off it was a large, vein-ridden brown dildo.<br>"It looks so real," Haley said with genuine pleasure.  
>"It's gonna feel real too, baby." Alice let her hands direct the brunette co-star where to go. They got into your typical doggystyle formation and the older woman went at it, full throttle. As she fucked Haley as well as any man – a testament to Alice's experience and proficiency – young Mel squeezed a finger into the new girl's butt.<br>"How does that finger feel in your tight little hole, big sis?" the blonde whispered in Haley's ear, receiving no response other than moaning. "Fuck her, mom! Fuck her, mommy!"  
>"Come here," the dildo-yielding MILF guided Melanie to her tits and had the little nymph suck her nipples. "Fuck Katie's ass hard, baby." Things were really picking up because these two women were going to town on Haley.<br>"Taste?" Mel pouted her lips – exaggerating her cuteness – as she offered her ass-tastic finger to her 'mother'. Alice happily gobbled it up and was more than delighted.  
>"My baby tastes <em>good!<em>" she gave Haley a joyous smack on the ass and got to pounding the brunette harder than before. Mel returned to Haley's ass just in time and managed to squeezed three fingers up her butt. The faster and harder Alice went, the more savage Melanie felt inside, and the louder the main star became. Haley was creaming like you wouldn't believe and nearing her inevitable climax. She couldn't remember the last time Nathan had fucked her like this. He certainly would never slide a finger or two in his wife's ass, and that added bonus here today had a greater effect on Haley than she realized.  
>"Your turn, sis," Mel shoved her sexy little fingers right under Haley's nose. They were her ass-fucking fingers and Haley had no hesitation with what she was about to do – which was odd considering how carefully and cautiously Haley approached things in her everyday life. She didn't just taste Melanie's fingers for a brief moment, she sucked the living daylights out of them and kept them in her mouth when her orgasm hit. "Oh, fuck, sis!"<br>"Cum for me, Katie! Cum, baby!" Alice shouted as Haley let out one fiery shriek then hushed right down as her pleased cunt made the rest of her body feel all kinds of amazing.  
>"Say thank you to mom."<br>"Thank you... mom," Haley said between breaths. "Thank you so much." She looked over her shoulder smiling and looking magically into Alice's eyes.  
>"Clean up the mess you've made, missy."<p>

Haley turned around and took the dildo in her mouth.  
>"That's it, Katie. I want to see it spotless." Alice ran her hands through Haley's hair as the brunette swallowed down her own cream and juices. "Take that cock, you nasty little slut," she brought Haley's head closer to her and thrust forward. "Choke on mommy's dildo." Haley was such a willing participant and she only got hornier the more these women degraded her. Melanie got up behind her play sister and began feasting on her ass. She spread Haley's cheeks as far as they went and stuck her tongue in the girl's now-gaping hole.<br>"Yeah, eat it, you dirty bitch. Eat your sister's ass hole," Alice moaned at the sight. It wasn't long before Mel was slurping and making filthy noises as she devoured her co-star's butt. "You like your sister eating your tight little ass hole, don't you, you whore?" Haley moaned with approval.  
>"Here, come eat mommy's ass," of course, Alice did all the directing again. First, she had to practically pry her plastic schlong out of Haley's mouth, so intent was the greedy little cock-sucker. But as Alice swivelled around and bent over, poking her ass up, Haley was soon convinced and overcome with lust once more. She went in slowly at first – her tongue out and ready for that first taste of another's woman's no-go zone. As she landed on Alice's super pretty passage, Haley began rubbing herself and met Melanie's hands doing the same. "I want that tongue <em>deep<em> in my ass." Haley put one hand on each of Alice's glorious cheeks and spread the woman. It was like shining gold to Haley. She stared down the MILF's hole, only snapping out of it when the owner grew impatient enough to shove her face into it. Alice let out cries of pleasure as Haley's tongue ventured deep inside her backdoor. "Taste mommy's ass, you perverted little slut!" Alice was on the brink of climax and fingered herself for the few short seconds necessary before cumming. The moment she felt her orgasm, Alice bounced herself up on Haley's head to let her juices leak down the brunette's face. "Drink all mommy's juices, baby. Mmm. You're _such_ a good girl." Haley kept her tongue out, gladly doing as she was instructed to do. "Now, taste my ass again," Alice stuffed the girl's face with her ass harder than before.

**x****x****x****x****x****x****x****x****x****x****x****x****x****x****x  
><strong>  
>After the shoot was done, Haley cleaned up, got her pay cheque, and went home like none of it ever happened. When she was away from the studio, she was like any other housewife and mother. But it wouldn't take long before her new job started affecting the rest of her life. She couldn't be happy with a nine to five job at Tree Hill High after experiencing the porn biz, and it would come to the point where sex was plaguing her mind every minute of every day. She'd had a taste (pun intended) of pornography and was absolutely hooked. But she forgot what was a secret to her family and everyone else around her was going very public in adult stores and on the internet. She didn't stop to think that her past fame as a musician would lead to viewers recognizing her, and she sure as hell didn't stop to think about the risks her new career could spawn on her teaching. But she should have, because Haley's world was about to be rocked, and not in the 'I'm gonna fuck your brains out' way or anything. One of Haley's student's had found her online – in the motherdaughter threesome video – and had it in his head to blackmail Mrs James Scott for sex. That student's name? Quentin Fields.

**END****OF****CHAPTER****ONE**


	2. You're Becoming a Star, Fast

**Haley's Second Job  
>Chapter Two: You're Becoming a Star, Fast.<strong>  
><strong>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -<strong>

"Hey Nathan. Is Haley home?"  
>"Yeah, she's upstairs. In her room, I think."<br>"Thanks," Peyton walked in as Nathan made way for her. The blonde went up the staircase and knocked on the bedroom door. "Haley? Haley, you in there?" With no answer, Peyton let herself in. When she saw the brunette was asleep, she quietened down and tiptoed to the bed. Within an instant, an idea came to Peyton. "Haley?" She had no intention of waking up her friend – she wanted her asleep. Peyton lifted up the sheets Haley was nicely tucked under and let out a cute little whimper, loving what she saw. She slowly lifted the sheet off her friend and put a hand on her ass. Haley was wearing a tight shirt and gorgeous blue panties that accentuated her lovely butt. "I've seen your porn, you dirty bitch," Peyton whispered. "You of all people I wouldn't have suspected. That's what makes it so hot." The blonde squeezed Haley's cheeks, busting at the seams to do more. She was clearly feeling frisky and adventurous. "I'm guessing Nathan doesn't even know." Peyton laid a couple of gentle kisses on the other girl's panties, right where her pussy creamed.

Haley rustled about in her bed for a moment but returned to the same position.  
>"That's it, baby. Keep sleeping." Peyton put a finger in side of Haley's panties – where cotton met flesh – and slid them down the girl as carefully and cautiously as she could. 'Far enough', she thought once the underwear met Haley's knees. The blonde glanced at Haley's sleeping face and she grinned like the devil's sidekick. She lingered down and buried her nose between the girl's ass. "Mm. You smell better than I thought you would." Peyton's hormones were running wild by this stage and her desire to go one step further was ever-present. She spread Haley's ass and snaked her tongue out with no fear; no regret. Her eyes closed in bliss as she lapped at her long-time pal's cunt. Images of Haley on the pornos flooded Peyton's conscience. As good as it looked (on them online videos) to finger Haley, Peyton had no real urge to. Sniffing and tasting the discreet little newbie pornstar was enough for now. "Oh, God, Haley," she whimpered. Peyton was as wet as she had ever been without a dick inside her and was only getting hornier.<br>"Mmnnn, Nathan," Peyton reacted like a deer in headlights as Haley mumbled, beginning to turn. "Nathan, not now." As she turned to her opposite side, now facing Peyton, the blonde watched her keenly. Haley still hadn't opened her eyes and appeared to be drifting off right back to a deep sleep. When she felt the coast was clear, so to speak, Peyton returned to her friend's pussy. "I said no." Haley squirmed a little more but Peyton took no notice. She was too wrapped up in her own affections and didn't realize the very awake state her friend was in. "I must still be dreaming, right?"  
>"Oh, my God," Peyton sprung up.<br>"Hey, you." Peyton sat wide-mouthed. Speechless. "Oh, don't stop on my account. I've waited too long for this day to not be awake and enjoy it. How long have you been here?"  
>"Just... just a few minutes."<br>"Huh. And may I ask what happened; why you're doing this _now_?"  
>"I saw your pornos. They're really, <em>really<em> hot," Peyton smiled. Haley paused for a bit, thinking.  
>"You know that blonde, in the lesbian shoot I did."<br>"Mel." Peyton didn't have to think twice. She had watched that particular video maybe a dozen times.  
>"Yeah, Mel. Well, just so you know, I couldn't stop picturing she was you." The sexual tension in the room really kicked up a notch now. Peyton came closer to her friend, eager to make out – eager to really get things started.<p>

"Peyton. Peyton." The voice repeated but didn't register in Peyton's head just yet. "Peyton!" The blonde snapped to, shaking her head and riling like she was coming back a vision. And she was. She was coming back to reality. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"  
>"Erm, I..."<br>"Get the hell out of here, you freak!" This was the most angered Peyton had ever seen her friend before. Haley's glare was fierce as she wriggled away from the blonde. "Get out. Now!" Peyton felt the urge to fight back and protest.  
>"You like it."<br>"What?" Haley quipped. "Are you fucking crazy?"  
>"I saw your porn."<br>"What?"  
>"Yeah, I've seen it. I know you like girls, so don't think for a second that you hate this."<br>"Peyton, that's a job. Okay? A side-job. Just because I like sex, doesn't mean I want anything to happen between me and you."  
>"Have you told Nathan?"<br>"No," Haley said defensively.  
>"Because you don't want to hurt him, right?" Peyton was stern and forthright in demeanour. "And do you want it to stay that way?"<br>"What are you saying? You're not going to..."  
>"I was thinking about it. Yeah."<br>"You're going to tell him?"  
>"Yep."<br>"I can't believe this."  
>"I don't have to, though." Peyton read her friend's face. "Don't act stupid. You know what that means."<br>"It means you're blackmailing me."  
>"Basically. But blackmail, to me, implies there's a certain evil about the situation. I'm one of your best friends. You're going to like this, I swear."<br>"Oh, my God. I can't believe this. You're sick."  
>"Well, you do porn. I can't believe <em>that<em>."  
>"Just get it over with. How do you want me to lie?"<br>"On your back would be nice." Peyton ignored the cold stare she was getting. "And spread your legs too. That's it." She rubbed Haley from her thighs to her shins with eyes only for the wonderfully pink vagina before her. "When you cum, I'll stop. So just relax and let yourself be horny like I know you want to."  
>"Oh, my God," Haley was still in disbelief.<p>

Peyton came down on Haley's crotch like a plane coming down on a soft landing. But once she hit the 'strip', the blonde unleashed a frenzy of oral action. She licked Haley's clit and made the bold move to finger her pussy. As Peyton got more and more into it, so did her moans become more prolific. But as loud as she was, Haley had succumbed – swiftly and with stark simplicity – to the pleasures of being eaten out. The finger in her cunt wasn't doing much but her clit was taking a battering. One would assume Peyton had taken the 'dyke' tag she was given in high school and ran with it, but this was the first time she had ever gone down on a girl.  
>"Oh, fuck. Oh, FUCK." Haley's body was convulsing in ecstasy. "Oh, Peyton. Oh, God. Shit, shit, shit. I'm coming!" Peyton suctioned her mouth around her friend's cunt as the girl hit her climax. She wanted to taste some of that pussy juice she had seen on the pornos. "Ahhh!" Haley could see the cum trickling from Peyton's mouth and down her chin. "Oh, my God, wow. Wow." Her breathing found no pattern, as with all her orgasms. But this orgasm was different and she immediately knew why. "Are you in the business as well?" Peyton raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what fucking business are you talking about?' "Porn, I mean."<br>"No."  
>"We should shoot together. There's a market for that – real friends fucking."<br>"Did I do that good?" She knew Haley would end up loving it, and the fact that sense came to fruition pleased her immensely.  
>"You did amazingly. Where's this Peyton been all these years?"<br>"Where has this Haley been?"  
>"In a boring and boys-only world, I guess. Did you play with yourself to my lesbian shoot."<br>"More than once."  
>"Is the door locked."<br>"I don't think so."  
>"Go lock it. It's my turn to make you feel good."<p>

Peyton had her most powerful and memorable orgasm that day. And Haley went back to school the next day in a better mood than ever before. Classes were a real pleasure to teach for the first time and she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. Three o'clock came and the bell rang in the final period.  
>"See you guys tomorrow. Remember, pages 115-140." As the students made her way out of class, one stayed behind. The trouble kid, Quentin.<br>"Hey, Ms Haley James Scott."  
>"Hello, Quentin."<br>"So, uh. James Cameron called you up yet or...?"  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"You know, Hollywood. You're big in Hollywood, right? Or at least trying to be."  
>"Er, I'm not sure what you're talking about, Quentin," she had an amused smirk on her face.<br>"I've seen your movies, Miss. They're good. Like, really good." Quentin grabbed Haley's crotch like it was no big deal.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"You, a pornstar. I never would've thought."  
>"I don't know what you're talking about."<br>"Sure you do. Hell, my dick even knows."  
>"Quentin, please... Just, don't tell anybody."<br>"I ain't gonna tell. But that's a favour, and you gotta return it."  
>"What—what are you saying?" Haley stammered as Quentin looked her up and down, not trying to hide that he was checking her out. "Quentin, if that's what you're thinking, I'm not doing it."<br>"You seem like a cool teacher, you know. A little pushy and anal about things, but cool. Would be a mighty shame if those videos got emailed to everybody here and you never worked at another school ever again. Education systems don't look kindly on teachers moonlighting as pornstars, I wouldn't think."  
>"Quentin... Quentin, you're better than this."<br>"Yeah, well," he stared into blank space, pondering the woman's notion for a moment. "Bend over your desk, Miss Haley James." Haley didn't budge. "I mean it, I'll spread those pornos like wildfire. No skin off my back." She could see he wasn't bluffing.  
>"Why are you doing this?"<br>"My cock talks, Miss. It ain't gonna let up 'til it meets your pink friend." Quentin wore the biggest smile, effortlessly able to be so jovial with those words.  
>"You shouldn't be doing this," Haley said with a shake of the head as she turned around.<br>"Mm-hm," he replied with a roll of the eyes. As Haley bent over, she angled her ass closer to Quentin.  
>"You better close the door." He took her tip and when he came back, his teacher had her tight skirt hiked up to her tits. "Are you going to come in me?"<br>"Ooh, I like _this_ Haley James. Your freaky side's coming out."  
>"You have no idea."<br>"Something tells me you've never had... jungle fever before." Quentin perched up to Haley's ear, unzipping his jeans and rubbing the hard-on in his briefs against the MILF's ass. "I'm betting I'm not the first black guy to try, neither. What with an ass as fine as this." Haley shuddered with lust as she felt Quentin's bare cock rub between her cheeks.  
>"It feels so big," she moaned, biting her lip. "Fuck me. Fuck me on my desk with your big black cock."<br>"Heh. Talkin' like a true pornstar. I'mma tear this ass up."  
>"Oh, yeah? You're gonna fuck me in the ass."<br>"I'm gonna _destroy_ this white booty."  
>"Mm, yeah."<br>"Hold onto your desk. Us basketballers are rough. You mighta forgot that." Quentin took a shot at her husband as he put his fingers in Haley's mouth then up her backside – the saliva acting as lube. The brunette got ungodly vocal as she felt a cock surge inside her ass . Quentin had to put a hand over the older woman's mouth to muffle her moans and cries. They were in the very forbidden school grounds after all.

"Remember, Peyton, I want you to just be natural, okay? Go with the moment. Feel it. When she starts, you be alert but soft, vulnerable – hold off on aggression or any kind of dominance until she slips a finger inside you. Haley's the vengeful friend." The attractive woman in her forties held a clipboard and had headphones rested around her neck. "Now, are you ready?"  
>"I think so."<br>"You'll be great," a bubbly Haley encouraged her blonde friend.  
>"Okay. Lights on; position camera one."<br>"Okay," Peyton took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and exhaled. She made her way to a nearby bed and picked the magazine off it. This wasn't her room. If you haven't already caught on, she was amidst a movie set. An adult movie, of course. She had taken Haley's advice and not 24 hours later they were shooting porn together. That other woman was the director – a bisexual herself. Peyton lay on the bed, pretend-reading the fitness mag before her and looking all kinds of sexy in her hot pink panties and white top.  
>"Action!"<br>"Courtney! Courtney, open up!" Haley knocked on the set door.  
>"Just a minute!" Peyton, or 'Courtney', called back.<br>"No, not just a minute," Haley opened the door with stern demeanour. "Dennis told me what you did."  
>"What?" The blonde queried as she opened the door.<br>"You fucking bitch. How could you do that? You're supposed to be my best friend, _slut_."  
>"I don't know what you're talking about."<br>"Oh, you don't know what I'm talking about?"  
>"No."<br>"These are the bikinis you bought last summer," Haley help up the beachwear. "They were at his place. He told me about the little show you gave him, _and_ how he flat-out rejected your bitch-ass."  
>"He told you he <em>rejected<em> me?"  
>"He sure did, you whore."<br>"That's funny, because I remember fucking him." Peyton was quite the actress.  
>"You're lying."<br>"No, I _distinctly_ remember him begging me to go the extra mile for him. You know, since he can't get any from you."  
>"You are such a lying bitch."<br>"He's uncircumcised. How else would I know that?"  
>"Ah, by guessing."<br>"He has a birthmark in the middle of his dick."  
>"You- You really fucked him?"<br>"Mm-hm," Peyton nodded matter-of-factly.  
>"You <em>bitch<em>," Haley shoved Peyton onto the girl's couch and pinned her down. "You can't just go around fucking my boyfriend," she tugged the blonde's panties down her body.  
>"What are you doing?" Peyton shrieked.<br>"If my boyfriend gets to fuck you, then I get to fuck you."  
>"Tiff, don't."<br>"Shut up."  
>"What are you doing? Get off o' me."<br>"You're gonna like this and you know it. Be a good little lesbian bitch." Haley had her knees pinning down Peyton at her wrists and thighs.  
>"Oh, my God, stop it, you creep."<br>"Stop pretending you don't want it!" Haley gave her friend a fair smack across the cheek. It was completely real and unexpected. "Mm, that's a pretty pussy." It was like gold to 'Tiffany' – a gorgeous vagina all to her. Haley dug her middle and index fingers in Peyton's cunt and rubbed the blonde's clit with her thumb. "Moan for me, you dirty whore. You boyfriend-fucker. Moan!" And the moans came, thick and fast. "That's it, baby. I might find some of Dennis' cum in here, right? He came in you, didn't he? I bet you fucking begged him to, huh. You milked a creampie out of my boyfriend, didn't you, bitch? Huh? Speak up!"  
>"Yes, I did, I did," Peyton answered, a sharp grimace present on her face from the pounding that her cunt took.<br>"I actually don't mind. It makes me hot, you know that? I get all wet over," the brunette lifted up her skirt, lacking any panties or undergarments whatsoever. "Here, TASTE! Taste my juices, you sneaky slut. Taste how you're little stunt makes me feel." She shoved her crotch in Peyton's face and made the taller girl eat her out. "Mmm, that's it, Courtney. Suck on my yummy, dripping pussy."

The girls went at it for a while still and things got more and more intense. Both Haley and Peyton genuinely came – no fake shit – and more than once. After the shoot, they hit the showers and explored their 'friends with benefits' relationship some more. Haley finger-banged her BFF to another wonderful orgasm and that capped off the most amazing day of Peyton's life.  
>"I think it's time we brought in Brooke," the sex-driven side of Haley suggested. It was a spectacular idea.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


End file.
